Dave Holland
Non Wrestling History Born on March 27, 1977 David Gareth Holland grew up a normal child. He was enthusiastic about everything he did and was happy to do whatever was asked of him. A pleasant mannered child his parents, Megan and Castor Holland, could tell he would convey a lot of respect and be a well loved leader of men when he grew up. He loved his younger brother, Milo, from the day he was born. Even at four Dave showed a caring and protective side of himself and everyone who saw them knew that Dave and Milo would become nigh inseparable as they grew up together. This theory was put to the test when Dave hit the age of 8. Both parents were slain in a car wreck. The cause of the wreck has never been determined but foul play has always been the prime suspect. It is thought that Castor passed on something before the incident to Dave but Dave has never mentioned this in his career. Maybe one day we'll be let in on whatever secrets were shared with him but until then we shall have to speculate. Regardless, Dave and Milo were sent to an orphanage under the tutelage of Conrad Jones. A ruthless individual who taught his 'students' how to 'wrestle'. The fights were closer to death matches from a horror film involving slave children. As the brothers grew Dave knew he would have to keep an eye on Milo closely as Milo's temper would oft draw the two into fights. They quickly learned to look out for each other and Dave quickly filled the role of spokesperson for the two. Luckily the pair got out of the orphanage a lot sooner than their friends, Spike Kane, X-Con and Triple D. When Dave was 17 he stood up to Conrad Jones and the pair fought out of sight of the rest of the kids. Conrad beat Dave to within an inch of his life but held back as Milo stormed in and nearly killed Conrad in a furious rage. Dave healed quickly but due to the trouble they had caused, Conrad had rushed the pair into adoption even going to so far as to find their father's sister to take them away. Dave kept up the training following what lessons he could from real professional wrestlers, reading autobiographies, watching television shows and teaching Milo as he did so. It was also during this time that Dave started a small gym. He helped as a personal trainer and within a few months it became obvious he needed bigger facilities. The growth of this gym was almost unbelievable but more and more people came in and with this came their money. The more money Dave gained the more he'd invest in other companies until he eventually bought out several small companies who themselves were experiencing bizarrely successful turnovers. Over a period of five years Dave built up his conglomerate, Holland Incorporated Enterprises. Once he had become successful enough to leave it in the hands of a board of directors, Dave stepped back and returned to concentrating on his wrestling training. When Milo travelled to EBCWF II Dave wasn't sure if he was ready and so continued training until the day Milo called for a tag team partner. Dave answered. Major Wrestling History -Debuted in XwF. Shortly after joining the federation Dave fought his way to HaRdCoRe champion. He also became a member of the stable Victims of the Damned and shortly after Crimson Fists where himself and Milo became Tag Team Champions and Hardcore Tag Team Champions. A short time later a few members in the federation were cast out, including some key members of the stable and thus Dave followed those cast out to... -XwF II. Dave played a small role to Milo's career. They started realising how good a tag team they were and people were taking notice. Not many people cared for Dave at this time however, he was still finding his feet in the world of professional wrestling. There was one incident however from which Dave gained a lot of respect. A Dragons Den variant match. Dave and Milo were fighting against Triple D, Spike Kane and several other big names and big men. At the culmination of the match Dave was thrown into the barbed wire steel cell wall. The wall collapsed and Dave was impaled upon it. Most men would've laid near dead and waited for the EMT's, Dave however pushed himself up, cutting his hands on the barbed wire, and crawled from the cell wall. His influence over the match was minimal from then on but the act of removing himself from upon it is one that few who witnessed it will forget. It is also after this match that people began to take note of Dave's incredible healing power. -xWe was the place where The Brothers Holland became a name to be reckoned with in the tag world. Dave was still the lesser brother but he was still gathering respect and confidence in his abilities. Regardless the pair became Tag Team Champions over their well established names. Milo felt a need to do his own thing for a while however so Dave returned to his conglomerate company, founding his chain of hotels throughout the world in this time. -Dave was called by Spike Kane some time later. Dave knew the terrible fate of his brother in XWA and was well aware he was alive and becoming more well every hour. XwF III was founded and Dave was instated as C.E.O, his management abilities coming in very useful here. He fought at the sides of every man from the original XwF as they fought off the invasion from a now nameless federation. Dave felt the buzz again and happily continued on to... -UBAWF. Speculation began to become rife, wondering who was better, Dave or Milo. The two brothers fell out over the discussion and in the match that went ahead, Milo went absolutely crazy, paralyzing Dave from the waist down in the process. Dave continued in his role as General Manager for the following years and shortly before UBAWF closed its doors he miraculously recovered from his paralysis. No doctors can explain how he did it, whether the diagnosis was incorrect, whether he'd received some form of unorthodox treatments or whether it was an act if sheer will, either way Dave was healed and sought vengeance against Milo. It was unbroadcast and generally unknown but in a dark match Dave overcame Milo and this act snapped Milo out of the madness he'd sunk into from the time he crippled his brother. Milo used his new found sanity and belief in some manner of God that cured his brother, and took it to the XHF. He left unexpectedly and some time later came back, bringing Dave to... -XHF. Having defeated Milo at the end of the UBAWF Dave finally found his feet. He found his confidence and he became a real force to be reckoned with. Within a couple of weeks of joining Dave answered the challenge of then Phoenix Champion Jake 'The Ace' Conway, taking the title from him on Rememberance day 2005. He would continue to hold this title until a clerical mix-up in March. In this time Dave would also fight several battles alongside his brother Milo, most notable of which was the four way tag team scramble match from which The Brothers Holland became Tag Team Champions. Their reign lasted until the cell match at Retribution in April. Dave returned two months later and went on a mission to avenge his brother. He was successful and alongside Kris Quake he regained the Tag Titles before a whisperer in Dave's ear called Snake drew Dave away from Kris Quake and Milo returned from his coma. The Brothers Holland held the tag titles once more from mid august through to mid November. Dave soon after won the tournament for the number one contendership to the heavyweight title but was unable to capitalise. He has also since featured in the Annihilation Complex match at Xtreme Xmas and the 10 man elimination tag match at Xtraction. -WCF. Whilst on Hiatus from XHF Dave felt the need to branch out a little. He joined a company called WCF that featured names from his past such as Jay Williams, Reckless Jack and even the one guy Dave could never shake, Spike Kane. Dave performed consistently against unbelievable opposition, often being the stronger member of a weak team against former heavyweight champions. He had just earned himself a Television Title shot when the federation closed down. From here Davey 'The Saviour' Boone invited Dave to the federation he was moving on to... -New Championship Wrestling. Formerly National Championship Wrestling, Dave is one of the few original members that are still around. This time accompanied by his brother Milo he has seen a tough time, suffering numerous uncalled for attacks. Recently all his determination has paid off as he and Milo have become the first ever New Championship Wrestling Tag Team Champions. Moves Signature moves -Super Diamond Dust (2nd rope somersault neckbreaker) -The Epitome of Excellence (Sharpshooter) -The Crowd Pleaser (Personal variant of People's Elbow) -Diamond Flight (Top rope moonsault with huge hangtime, arms held wide and all the showboating) Finishers -The Diamond Driver ~ Variations: ~Samurai/Rios Driver ~Current: Samurai/Rios Driver ending with Rock Bottom -The Magic Touch Diamond Kick (Sweet Chin Music) Themes (Music) -1st ever entrance theme was Dammit I Changed Again - The Offspring -The Kids Aren't Alright - The Offspring (His personal favourite entrance theme) -'Numb' by Linkin Park -The Final Countdown - Europe -Lightning Rod - The Offspring -Current Theme: 'What I've Done' - Linkin Park Career Highlights -XwF HaRdCoRe Champion -XwF Tag team Champion -XwF Hardcore Tag Team Champion -xWe Tag Team Champion -General Manager UBAWF Worldwide -Commissioner/C.E.O XwF -XHF 2x Tag Team Champion -XHF Phoenix Champion -XHF Ring of Respect Champion -XHF #1 Heavyweight Title Contender -nCw 2x and 1st Ever Tag Champion Category:Wrestlers